Fate Can Be Cruel
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Three words...Thaluke Ship Week. This is one of the many things I have planned for you guys...well I will warn you this is very sad! I promise to have something happier due to the fact that I'm capturing the essence of the ship. Well enjoy and tell me how you like it. RawR :D


**Well this is one of many things I have planned for Thaluke Week! My favorite couple of course...well I hope you guys like it. Let me know and most of all enjoy my wonderful dinosaur minions...yes I have given you a name :D lol. Well I hope you like it and enjoy the fluffiness and sadness. This is my writing in the morning some reason I'm better at the night...eh just enjoy and tell me what you think. :D RawR**

They stood there in the rain. It was something they found themselves doing often thinking about the other. They wondered what was going on in the life of the other at the moment. One of them immortal the other leading an army to destroy the world. She was still the same as she was when she was twelve or was she. He wasn't the same he was all those years ago or was he. Had they both changed? Did one change and the other stay the same? What happened to them?

* * *

She sighed and remembered him. His face was perfect and not marred by that horrible scar. His eyes were a beautiful icy blue. His hair was shaggy and slightly curly when it was humid. His clothes; hoodies and cargos, Chucks on his feet. Now she didn't recognize him anymore. His face, that once perfect face, marred by a scar. His eyes were lifeless like they had lost all their color. His hair in an unfamiliar pretty boy crop. Not even his clothes survived this, expensive shirts, khakis, and loafers, the clothing of pure evil.

* * *

He sighed and remembered her. Her freckles that dashed the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. Her amazing eyes were a beautiful electrifying blue. Her hair jet black and spiky like a punk. Her clothes; suffering the wrath of a Sharpie, punk like. Now she was barely recognizable as the same girl. Her freckles were disappearing from time in the sun. Her eyes shattered into millions of different emotions. Her hair longer and now kept in shaggy layers that grazed the tops of her shoulders in a plait thrown over her shoulder with that silver circlet he had grown to hate from his time as a demigod. Even her clothes; her punk style gone and replaced with black and silver the colors of that overrated girls only club she had joined and turned her back on him just like Annabeth had.

* * *

She stood in that meadow well aware of the fact that he was standing at the edge of the clearing. The rain was pouring around them. She stood there with her same stolid expression to keep herself from emotionally breaking down. He stood there watching her. He himself was on the verge of a breakdown. He stood there with his shoulders squared in a stance he himself didn't recognize.

She cursed herself for not bringing out her bow and arrow at that moment. She had ditched her spear and Aegis for that stupid bow and arrow. Luke was a traitor she couldn't trust him. He went behind her back and did some really stupid things. He almost killed her spirit and if it weren't for Percy and Annabeth she wouldn't be there.

He mentally cursed himself out for standing there. He wasn't armed what if she tried to kill him. She was a traitor. He thought for sure that he could count on her when she was back. He banked on the fact that he could count on that one girl he had been missing so much he even craved to hear her voice. He thought for sure that she would agree with him that their parents needed punished. Now she hated him and joined the huntresses whom she hated all those years ago.

He took a breath and took a few steps closer to her. She tensed even more if that was even possible. There was a flash of lightning and it lit up her features. Still beautiful but changed. Like someone had taken her and painted an expression on her face. She looked at him. Still amazingly handsome but not the same. It was like someone had changed his whole being into something she did and didn't recognize anymore.

"Thalia." He whispered.

"Luke." Her voice quivered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She looked at him, "It's too late to be sorry you've done this yourself."

"Thalia please." He whispered.

"Please what Luke?" she asked.

"Please just listen to me." He whispered.

She stood there, "Listen to you?"

He nodded, "I know you're angry with me but I know you still care about me."

She looked at him, "Of course I still care about you but I'm past angry…actually I'm not angry I'm disappointed."

Those were the words he didn't want to hear. He didn't want her to be disappointed with him. He wanted her to understand why he did this. He wanted her next to him while he went through all of this. Yeah there was Annabeth but they say you never forget your first love no matter how hard you try.

"Thalia, I need you to run away with me." He whispered.

She looked at him, "What?"

"I need you to run with me. I've made a huge mistake." He whispered.

"Of course you've made a huge mistake Luke, but I can't just run away with you." She whispered.

"You have to. You're the last person I have. Annabeth won't I've already done my fair share of begging her." He whispered.

"This is what I'm talking about. I'm always your last resort." She shook her head her voice was trembling.

"Thalia please." He begged, "I know I should've come to you first but Annabeth was right there I thought I could get her to listen. It would be like old times."

"What the hell makes you think that I would listen and run away with you?" she asked.

"Because I know you Thalia." He whispered.

She turned her head, "You need to go."

"Thalia…"

She pulled out her bow and arrow, "You have five seconds to get out of here."

"Thalia please put the bow down." He begged.

"One…" she began.

"Thalia please."

"Two…"

"Thalia don't do this."

"Three…"

"You don't want to do this as much as I don't just listen to me."

"Four…"

"Thals please just listen to me…"

"F…f…fi…five." That was it she broke down right there.

He stepped closer to her, "Thalia come here."

She threw her bow up, "I told you to go." She didn't sound threatening at all.

"Thals." He whispered.

"Stay away from me and get out of here." She sobbed.

"Thalia I know I've hurt you." He whispered.

She glared at him through her tears, "You need to get out of here.

* * *

She turned her back on him and waited for him to walk away. She sank to her knees and sobbed. She sobbed in the rain and she didn't hold back any emotion. She knew it wasn't a good thing but all the pent up emotion came out. She had failed she thought that she could've saved him at Mt. Tam. She failed.

She decided to stop crying and soldier on. She was beginning to walk back to the camp the huntresses had set up when someone grabbed her arm. She found herself wrapped in his strong arms.

"Shh." He whispered, "Its ok."

She accepted his hug and curled into his arms in the pouring rain. To most girls this would've been the most romantic thing in the world but to her it was like something was dying inside of her. Something that she knows she can't replace. Something that only he can bring feelings that only he can give her.

She leaned on him and cried. She let out all the emotion. Every ounce of sadness, anger, rage, happiness, confusion. Each emotion shattered and warped into a new emotion with each sob. He hugged her tightly knowing she'll push him away at any moment. He took in her scent. She smelt like vanilla and cinnamon with a subtle piney smell.

"I'm so sorry Thalia." He whispered.

She didn't say anything. She just became silent. He looked down at her. If only he could change his fate. If only he could change everything he did. He wanted to so badly. He didn't want to see her hurting anymore because it honestly broke his heart.

Finally she pulled away and he began to walk away. Then something caused him to turn and he ran to her. She did the same. She literally jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his face and kissed him in the middle of a thunderstorm. They poured every ounce of passion into the kiss. It was a bitter sweet kiss. Sad and melancholy. Exactly like the kiss they had shared the night that changed his life. The night she was encased in that tree.

She pulled away and held his face, "I love you but I can't run away with you."

"I love you too Thals I know you can't." He whispered as he rested his head against her forehead.

* * *

Months later when all of that crap went down and the prophecy had been fulfilled she thought about him. She wondered if they could've changed fate if she had agreed to run away with him. She highly doubted it though. She doubted that it would've changed a single thing. She knew that it would've just caused more chaos than what was already at hand. She sat there on the hill overlooking camp. She found herself doing that a lot these days.

She could remember all the nights she had sat up and wondered. She knew that no matter how much she though about the what ifs and the what would've beens that nothing would've changed even if she had gone through with them. She knew that this was something that couldn't have been avoided.

She stood up and decided that she needed to stop living in the past and focus on finding her brother who she was almost certain was still alive. She knew it. She walked away from her tree and didn't look back when she did so. She didn't see him standing there with a melancholy expression. He had been following her around in spirit form of course and he knew that this was where she let go. He knew he'd stay with her in memory. Once again they said goodbye.


End file.
